Other personality
by Emrys Oakwood
Summary: Merlin was acting stressed so arthur and the knights took him to the tavern what happens when a drunk Merlin gets mad?


"MERLIN" Arthur shouts across the court yard to angry to notice the eyes watching him

"Sire?" Merlin says trying to act innocent but failing as the anger of morgana attacking them again seeped through adding annoyance to his tone.

" where were you yesterday. Oh let me guess you were at the tavern slacking off again weren't you probably flirting with all the girls? " with a smirk on his face he continued, "and you got shut down and came back"

The knights came over and joined in the conversation,

"What are you talking about princess Merlin never goes unless I drag him there", said Gwaine with the look of utter confusion plastered on his face.

" Is that true merlin " , Arthur said

"Is That The Best Excuse giaus Could Come Up With" Merlin Said Annoyed. 'Seriously the tavern!' Merlin thought to himself.

"Excuse for what merlin? Where do you go?" Arthur asked curiously.

"You know curiosity killed the cat you know." " is that a threat Merlin because you do know that you could be killed for treason" Merlin scoffed which got the attention of everyone in the room "I would like to see you try" Merlin said in a low and dangerous tone they have never heard on Merlin before sent a shiver down the knights and kings spine and Merlin snapped out of his scary voice he only used in his enemies saying "sorry sire I don't know what came over me" he said quickly before running away leaving Arthur and the knights standing there.

"What was hell was that?" Asked gwaine looking around seeing everyone else wondering the same thing.

"I don't know I've never heard his voice with that much anger in it before" Percival said.

"He sounded more than angry he sounded dangerous" a knight said earning him a glare from Arthur and gwaine. He silenced.

" I have a plan to get Merlin to lighten up everyone meet at the tavern in three hours I'll get Merlin there" everyone nodded their head and walked from the court yard.I'm

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 hours later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Merlin, arthur, and the knights are at the tavern and are all drunk.

"I got this one from a man in a tavern after hitting on his wife" said gwaine talking about his scars.

"Oh yeah" Arthur said opening his shirt showing a scar on his shoulder "got this one when a sorcerer had broken into my room and sent me into a wall and sent a sword right at me" said shuddering as he remembered the pain of the sword slicing through his flesh.

Eventually all the knights went around sharing their scars and Arthur noticed Merlin acting weirdly.

"Merlin. Why don't you show is your scars im sure you had a few from a blade of grass while picking flowers" Arthur said To A Very Drunk Merlin with a smirk which Made Everyone Else Laugh. Making Merlin get Angry and He was to Drunk To Control Himself.

" _ **shut up you know nothing"**_ Merlin said with such enormous power in his voice everyone in the room turned to look at Merlin and froze when they saw him stand his hardened eyes and a dignified posture.

" _ **You All Sit Here Talking About How You Got Those Scars With Pride But You Never Think Of Why You Have Them And IT. MAKES. ME. SICK!"**_ everyone has sobered up and looking at Merlin with awe they are all thinking he looks intimidating the way he is looking at them.

"What would you know your just a servant who doesn't know the hardships we knights go through" a random knight says but regrets it the instant it leaves his mouth when Merlin grabs him by the throat and lifts him into the air with ease saying " _ **well then why don't you show me. I challenge you sir knight to a sword fight to the death tomorrow at noon"**_ dropping him to the ground and walking out of the tavern gracefully not tripping once.

"Right now I'm really glad I'm not Merlins enemy" Percival said surprising everyone because he usually never says anything and scaring them because he is scared of merlin.

"Who knew Merlin had this side to him. So are you going to battle with him blake " asked gwaine. "I have no choice I have to follow the knights code but if I had a choice I would not for the fear of dying". "Well good night well see each other tomorrow when the dual starts." He said walking out with a huge bruise on his neck. Everyone said goodnight except Arthur for he is still in denial that merlin. His clumsy idiotic lazy manserv-No friend was scary but left and went to bed without the help of merlin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waking up Merlin had a huge headache and couldn't remember anything but he knew he had to get up so after getting dressed he grabbed some cheese and ran to Arthur's chambers without saying goodbye to Gaius because he was already late he raced down the hallway his head hurt to much to pretend to be clumsy so he rushed and dodged people with grace ducking and weaving through the crowd of people he got to the kitchen grabbed Arthur's breakfast and ran to his chambers ignoring the people saying good morning to him he finally got there but when he opened the door Arthur was already dressed at his desk and the knights of the round table around him with serious looks on their faces and they grew even more serious as they looked at me as if though to confirm it was me.

"What" Merlin said in a high pitch tone "is this about me late look in sorry about that I had a huge headache and I don't remember anything that happens yesterday so I'm sor-" cut off by Arthur "You don't remember anything?" Arthur looks angry " no why? Don't tell me morgana attacked again oh my god she needs to shut up and realize she is never gonna get the crown" Merlin said really annoyed shocking the knights but they continue "this isn't about morgana yesterday we went drinking to try and cheer you up but you got angry by what sir blake said and you.." He paused "You challenged him to a dual to the death" gwaine finished his sentence "You scared us all your voice was really threatening you even scared Percival and it was like you were a completely different person. Merlin you left a bruise on his neck" said arthur .

Merlin just stood there listening and when they stopped talking he just said "when do I fight him" the knights and Arthur said " at noon" Merlin nodded and walked to the door before he left he said, "Oh and arthur." He looked at him and said " huh" Merlin eyes hardened scaring the men he said " _ **Never get me that drunk again"**_ and walked out and left them in silence

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~noon~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

News spread throughout the kingdom that a knight was fighting a servant and not just any servant but Merlin everyone in Camelot had grown to love him so when it all started everyone in the kingdom had come to support their friend.

Arthur spoke "welcome to a dual between a knight and a servant they will fight with no holding back and no mercy yes my people they will fight to the death." And with that everyone gasped and started to yell that this is unfair but did not move afraid of being hurt if they did not obey. Sir blake came out armed to the teeth and the people booed him but he did not let that affect him instead he worried what would happen. Then Merlin came out with nothing but a single sword that was really dull and couldn't even cut a piece of paper. The knight knew Merlin was going to go easy on him so he said so everyone could hear him

"Merlin you plan on not killing me that's so nice but I will not take it easy on you. When I get to you I will kill you no mercy" there was silence all eyes on Merlin he closed his eyes and opened his mouth and said "the sword was my attempt to stop this dual but now that I know what your gonna do." He paused, " _ **I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO FIGHT TO KILL"**_ the other Merlin is back powerful posture, sharp terrifying eyes, and a voice that could shake the earth. He took out another sword that looked like it could cut you just by looking at it all this together made everyone fear for the knight.

Arthur hesitated but yelled, "FIGHT"

In a instant blake swiped at Merlin from behind but Merlin out his sword there first and blocked it and blocked the next and the next before anyone could tell what happened blake was on the ground and merlins sword through his chest dead people couldn't believe that was Merlin his eyes showed no emotion like it was nothing to him then simply walked away going on as if nothing happened. Arthur and his knights run after him to find him cleaning off the sword in the armory humming and whistling

"Merlin" Arthur said Merlin looked up normal once more "huh" "What was that mate" gwaine asked "It's a long story" " we have time" they all say " ok so I have had quite a few encounters with all of are enemies it all started the day I came here... "


End file.
